ssbccfandomcom-20200214-history
ILikeTrains Kid
This page is not finished. ILikeTrains Kid is a character from asdfmovie. Special Moves B: Mine Turtle: Trains Kid puts a mine turtle on the ground.This Mine Turtle will walk around the screen. If anyone steps on Mine Turtle,he will say either "Hello" or "Technically i'm a tortoise" and then explode. There can be two Mine Turtles on the screen at a time. Side B: Skateboard: The "You Can't Tell Me What To Do" Kid rides his skateboard around with Trains Kid. He can turn around if he wants, and cocky steering leaves him open. If he falls off a ledge,he's okay as YCTMWTD Kid and Trains Kid Fall off. But if he falls of while steering,it's an assured KO for Trains Kid. Up B: Screw Gravity: Trains Kid grabs on to the "Screw Gravity" guy and goes straight up. The Screw Gravity guy will grab anybody near him on this flight and won't let go until he dissapears. The flight can be canceled if anyone attacks him. Down B: RAINBOWWWS: A Man comes out and barfs rainbows on to the floor. There then will be a rainbow puddle on the floor that will act as a slip trap. If you get in the actuall rainbow you get high damage. Final Smash: I Like Trains: Trains Kid says "I Like Trains", rainbows fill the sky, and a train zooms across the screen. The train will drag it's opponents to the death, and the rainbows do burn damage. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - The "I'm Gonna Do An Internet" kid appears and pokes once,then twice, and then explodes in a shower of rainbows. *Dash attack - The "Why Wait" man comes and kicks foward. Makes Trains Kid slide. *Forward tilt - The "IT WAS PAIN" man appears and punches the opponent. *Up tilt - The "BUY MEH MOAR JEWLEREE" lady appears on top of trains kid and waves her arms. *Down tilt - " The Science Show" host appears, yells, "PIANOS!" and a piano comes and falls on him, squishing opponents. 'Smash' *Forward smash - The "Punching Your Salad" guy comes out and punches rapidly. *Up smash - The "Your Getting Mugged" Guy appears and throws his hands up, yelling, "HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK!" *Down smash - The "Do The Flop" guy appears and falls down. 'Other' *Ledge attack - Punches foward. *100% ledge attack - Backhands forward *Floor attack - Kicks both ways *Trip attack - Hits foward with the back of his hand. 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - The "Carrots Are Good For Your Eyesight" man stabs carrots in the opponents eyes. *Forward aerial - The "Muffin Factory" Worker throws a muffin. *Back aerial - A pinapple appears behind Trains Kid and falls down, as someone says "Suddenly, Pinapples." *Up aerial - Waves his arms around. *Down aerial - The "Shoot Em' Down" soldier appears and shoots a rocket. 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - The " Got Your Nose" Guy comes and grabs the opponents face.. *Pummel - Squeezes their nose. *Forward throw - A cop appears, yells "Look out, he's got a nose!" and shoots three times. *Back throw - The man named Tom throws a beer bottle behind him yelling "Drunk Science!" *Up throw - The " I Like Dancing" kid comes and waves his arms. *Down throw - The "DIe Potato" man appears and stomps on the opponent. Category:Fighters